Vampire and child
by TinaFOTZE
Summary: Seras, is celebrating her 10th birthday with her parents, but 3 men burst into their house and interrupt her little birthday. She faces terror and heartbreak, all the things a girl her age should never have to witness in her life. But as cruel as fate it, there's a man that is willing to be her savior. Will Seras be able to find peace after the horror she was forced to witness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my frist story, I got bored and decided to write one, I do not own the characters in**

**this story, it's just something that came from my own thoughts and ideas, so reviews and inputs are welcomed, good or bad.**

Chapter One: Cruel fate.

It was my 10th birthday, my mother and father had planned a little birthday for me as we didn't have much money.  
I had just blown out the candles on my cake when we all heard a loud bang from the room next to us.

My father ran out to see what they wanted, as he was doing that my mother hid me in a closet n my room and told me to be quiet and not make a sound. Just as she closed it, one of the men came in to my room. I was peeking through the crack in the door and I saw him, he was this ugly looking sort, had a massive scar doing down the right side of his cheek, eyes that were pure black and had this horrible ugly smirk on his face.

We heard gun shots come from the other room, my mother screamed and ran at the ugly man that was standing in my room, she tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists and broke them. She let out a scream of pain, it was so loud and horrible, I held my hands to my hears and scrunched my eyes shut to try drown out the sound. When I thought I couldn't hear it anymore, I opened my eyes again and peeked through the crack in the door, my face dropped in horror. This ugly man was on top of my mother, I don't know what he was doing to her, but she had tears rolling down her cheeks, making these horrible wailing noises. Our eyes met and she gave me this look that said "Stay where you are, please look away". But I couldn't. the ugly man seemed to have finished whatever it was that he was doing to her and started laughing.

"You can thank your husband for this, you stupid whore. He didn't want to give us our money, so we'll all take it from your body!"My mother tried to fight him off, but he slapped her hard in the face. "You think you can fight me off, you stupid whore, fine then. I guess I'll have to make you stop struggling."

The ugly man pulled out a long knife and held it to her stomach. I couldn't see properly from the tears that were running from my eyes. But all of a sudden I hear my mother scream in complete agony. At that point I didn't even care anymore, I ran out of the closet and picked up a fork that was sitting on the table right next to the closet, I ran at the ugly man. I jumped on him and as we were falling I jammed that fork straight into his eye.  
He started screaming and stumbling about. When he got his bearings, he looked straight at me, so hateful, any normal child would have coward in fear, but after witnessing what he had just done to my mother, I stood there staring straight back at him, same eyes, but dark blue looking straight into his ugly black ones.

I waited for him to make his move, I knew I was going to end up dead, but I will fight every second of it, I will not give up easily.  
The ugly man continued to stare at me, but then a smirk appeared on his rotten face. "Ahh you silly little child, you know, what you just did to me was very naughty, you're going to have to be punished."

He started walking towards me, his grin so wide, I couldn't stop looking. he opened his mouth and laughed, his teeth started to lengthen, his eyes went yellow, he snarled at me like some beast. I stood rooted to the spot, my adrenaline was gone, I stood there in pure fear.

"Tell me little Kitten, are you affraid now?" I tried to shake my head, tried to hold my ground, but he could see that I was completely terrified. The other men walked into my room and stood next to him, the same yellow eyes and the same long sharp teeth. They all were looking straight at me with the same ugly smiles on their faces.

The ugly man looked at each of his companions then back at me and started to laugh. "Haha! You may be a child, but you definitely have some fight in you, such a shame that your worthless father and your whore of a mother didn't put up much of a fight. They just laid down like the dogs they were and died. Yet their tiny little kitten brings her claws out when all else has failed. Oh how entertaining".

By this point I had tears rolling down my face. My body was shaking, My fists were balled up and I just lost it, I screamed. I still had the fork in my hand, it still had his blood on it, I clenched it hard and lunged at the ugly man again, but this time one of his companions grabbed me around the waist and threw me against the door.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back and broke it. I screamed so loud and thrashed against him. The man that had me laughed sadistically into my ear and whispered, "come on little kitten, stop trying to fight us, you have no hope."For the first time since my mother hid me, I spoke, with pure venom in my voice, "Yes, I may be a child, yes you killed both of my parents, but I will never, EVER give up just because I am a child! You may kill me, but I'll NEVER give up! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT MURDERING PIGS!"

They all let out a round of laughter, "Haha! Pigs? Now, now little Kitten, that is quite insulting to us, we're not disgusting, smelly pigs", he then turned me around to look straight into his eyes. "No, we're not pigs, we are vampires!"

My eyes went wide, whole body went stiff and felt numb, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, his yellow eyes looking straight into mine, full of amusement. "I see that I have rendured you speechless little kitten. All claws and no bite? How very amusing."

He looked back at the ugly man and the other companion, both grinning at each other. The man, no vampire! Standing in front of me grabbed me around the neck and lifted me up, "I think you owe my friend a new eye little Kitten, what is that old saying? Oh yes, and eye or an eye!"

He snarled at me and threw me down on to the ground, I cried in pain as my broken arm hit the ground hard.

All three of them laughing as they stood around me, the ugly one came back into view. "Ahh little Kitten, an eye for an eye indeed." He brought his hand up right in front of my sight and his finger nails started growing. My eyes went wide in fear. The ugly man brought his face right up to mine. His good eye staring straight into mine, "Don't worry little Kitten, I'll make sure this is painful!" he hissed.

He moved his finger up to my eyebrow and pressed right down and straight clawing a deep slit right down over my eye, I screamed and thrashed beneath him, but this only made him laugh, "You should hold still little one, you don't want me to slip do you?".

They were all laughing at me, I closed my eyes, I felt so helpless, I couldn't escape, I couldn't fight back, I was just a little 10 year old girl, my parents murdered, my mother murdered right before my eyes, why was this happening to me, I had never done anything wrong.

why.. WHY!

Just as these thoughts were running through my mind, two loud shots rang in my ears.

The two companions that the ugly man had with him were silent.  
I opened my eye that had not been cut and looked around. The ugly man was no longer on top of me, nor was he in my room. His other 2 companions were no where to be seen either, all there was, was two piles of dust where they had been standing a second ago.

My head snapped around as I heard screaming coming from the other room so I struggled to get up to see what was happening.

I peeked around the door and my whole body went still with shock.  
There was a man sitting in one of the chairs in the room, he was wearing a red hat, a long red duster, black boots, black pants and a button up suit top under his duster with a red cravat tied around his neck. He had shoulder length black hair and from what I could see from him sitting down, he was very tall.

He was sitting there, one leg crossed over the other, one arm resting on his leg, the other resting on the chair with his had on his chin. He had red tinted sunglasses on, I couldn't even see his eyes through them, but I could tell that he was staring right at me. He had this little smirk on his face.

I was frozen, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move my gaze away from his stare.  
He started chuckling with a low and deep voice. "Ahh, such a young child who has just witnessed such horrors that no little one her age should ever have to witness, yet you fought back. How very interesting indeed."

I grew angry at his words, I felt tears about to break through again, but I held them back. I shouted at him, "YOU DARE MOCK ME AFTER WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED TO ME? YOU ARE JUST AS SICK AS THEM YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A.." "Monster" he finished my sentence as he lowered his glasses.

His eyes were red, so red it was like they were on fire. He stared straight into my eyes and it was like he was staring right through me. I gasped but stood there, just looking at his beautiful red eyes... Wait. beautiful. Had I just thought that? I may be a 10 year old girl, but his eyes were just beautiful to me. He called himself a monster, but he saved me from these three REAL monsters that called themselves vampires.

My thoughts were racing. My savior, this tall man that had saved me, who is he? why did he come here? What did he want now?  
As my thoughts ended, he started chuckling at me again, "Such very interesting thoughts you have little one."  
I stood up straight and frowned at him. "Just who are you? And why have you come here? What is your name!?"

He stopped chuckling and had such a serious look on his face. He stood right up and I blanched. He was HUGE! He stood about 7 foot tall. He saw my shock and smirked again.  
"Ok little one, seeing that you're so curious, I'll answer one question, and one question only, but in return, I get something from you, and you must obey. Do we have a deal"?

I thought for a moment, but then I thought to myself, _'I've lost everything else I have already, what else could I possibly lose?'_. I looked him straight in the eye and I said, "Deal. One question and I'll give you what you want of me in return."

He smiled widely, "Very well little one, what is the one question that you ask of me?"  
I reviewed my questions to him in my mind and tried to come up with the one that seemed the most important one to ask.

"Who and what are you?"

He chuckled at me and said, "I said one question, but I guess that I'll answer both, if only you agree to give me two things that I ask of you."

"Deal!" I said.  
He smirked at me, but then sat back down in the chair.  
"My name is Alucard, I am a vampire. My little dear, you are to come back to my home with me where you will meet my master and that shall be your new home. As for the seond thing I ask of you, I shall keep that for another day." He grinned at me and got back up and walked over to me.

He stood right in front of me and put his hand to my forehead. I fell unconscious.

Alucard caught her and lifted Seras up into his arms and looked down at her small pale face. "Ahh such a young beautiful human child you are now, but with training and growth, you'll become such a beautiful strong creature, fit for a no life king!"

**A/N: If this story is not worth continuing let me know, because I don't want to waste my time writing all this and people don't care too much for it, but to those who want me to continue, and help me throw some stuff into this story that might sound good, send me some messages.**

**Cheers**  
**Tina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I got some really helpful feedback from BlackcurrantLover as to how I should go about this story, as I previously said in the first chapter, it was just an idea that came to my head, so think of that as more of a starting point of how I wanted to plan this story out.**  
**What you suggested was really helpful to me and I appreciate your help and I would love your input more within this story.**

**As for everyone else that is interested in it and want me to continue it, I just hope I can write a great story for you all. I've read so many brilliant stories by some terrific Authors on here, I want to thank you all for your time and effort put into your fics and the insparation you all have given me to write my own fic.**

**As I said, this is my first story written on FF so all reviews positive or negative are welcomed, I wont take any offense to it, I just want to put out a (Hopefully) good story. And yeah, there's probably going to be a few spelling mistakes and what not, my apologies on that one xD**

**Thanks guys.**

Chapter two: A new life

Seras POV

My mind was swirling with all these thoughts and actions. At first I thought I was dead.  
All I could see was my dead parents, just standing there, looking at me with sorrorful dark eyes. I felt myself crying as I was looking at them. I couldn't do anything for them. They are gone and I am still alive. I'm just a child, I'm too young to live on my own, too young to get a job. What about school? Will I be put in an orphanige? Or perhaps sent in to foster care with some horrible couple that just want the money for taking in a broken child, whose parents were brutally murdered before her eyes. They'll just shove me into some room and leave me there.

All alone.

I hate being alone.

I was brought out of these thoughts when I felt someone touching my head.  
I gasped and sat upright, scared, panting, terrified of where I was and what's to happen to me.  
But instead I was brought to the sight of that man in red. He was sitting next to me, I was in a bed? How did I get here?

He chuckled at me and I looked at him with a questioning stare that said to him, "Where am I?".

As if reading my thoughts he responded. "You are home, little one."

My face paled and I looked around the room. It was decorated beautifully, all the things a girl my age would love, but I looked at it like it was some fake reality, it was like I wasn't even there, it all just seemed like some big fairy tail or in my case, a big nightmare that I happened to be apart of.

Then I heard a door opened and a stern looking woman walked in, she had the longest blonde hair I'd ever seen, round glasses that added a steely look to her face and she was wearing this ugly green looking suit that made her look like a man.

Alucard started chuckling at me and I gave him this look that said "what?", but he just grinned at me and said nothing.

Behind her there was an older man, he looked a lot warmer, but still had this aura of strength around him. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile.  
I definitely liked him more than the man in red and the stern looking woman at the moment.

The stern woman walked up to the other side of the bed I was in and stood there staring at me, it was like she was trying to figure out what I was doing there, before looking at the man in red and nodding to him and looked back at me.

"Little girl, my name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the older gentleman next to me is, Walter, my butler and caretaker of my home." The other man, Walter gave me another soft little smile and I relaxed a little. "Alucard has brought you to my home to live here. He explained to me of what happened to you and your parents and demanded that you stay. I don't know why he would suggest such an asinine thing, but I can see why, BUT I am in no means a baby sitter!  
If you are going to be living under my roof, you are going to be schooled in proper behavior. You're going to be studying everything that I give you to learn. No complaining, no questioning of what I ask of you, all you'll say is "Yes sir" when I ask something of you, is that clear?"

I sat there completely still letting everything that this stern woman, Integra, had just said to me, sink in.

I have no other choice do I? I have no where to live, no one else to go to. She's going to give me an education and schooling on how girls my age should act and behave. But most importantly, I have somewhere to sleep and food to eat, I'm not going to be alone. She Isn't some horrible woman that is just doing this for money, she is actually doing this because the man in red, Alucard had asked her to and she agreed with him, so I guess that is my final option.

As I was pondering these thoughts, I looked up at her with a determind look on my face. "Ok sir. I'll try my hardest of what you ask of me. I'll never question you. You have given me a place to stay, food to eat and you're giving me an education. I'll do all that I can to prove to you how much I deserve to stay here!"

All three of them looked at me then back to each other. But Integra was the one to speak.  
"Very well child, you're welcome to live here as long as it takes for you to learn the things that are needed. BUT, you get three chances. If you do something that goes against any of my rules, you get a strike. Three strikes you're gone. No if's, but's or maybe's. Am I clear?"

This earned a frown from Alucard, but he looked at me as if to say, "What other option do you have."

"Crystal clear sir." I said confidently.

"Well then, if all of this has been settled, then I welcome you to the Hellsing Organization. You will be taught everything there is to know about that as well, but for now, I shall leave you in Alucards care, because the stupid monster brought you here in the first place, he will be responsible for everything you do. That is all."

I stilled, at her words... "Monster", that's right, Alucard is a vampire. I was in so much shock before that I had forgotten all about that. I'll be the ward of a vampire. This definitely has to be some sort of wacked out reality.

Alucard was still sitting on the side of my bed next to me grinning.

I looked back at Integra, as she and Walter turned their backs and walked out of the room that will as of now, be mine.

"Well little one" Alucard spoke as he got up off the my bed and extended his hand to me. "How about a walk around the grounds?"

I looked up at him with questioning eyes and nodded as I took his hand.

Well I guess I had better start trusting this man... vampire, because as of now, he is my new mentor.

**A/N: Well I'm going to end this chapter here, yeah it's short and boring, but I thought I had ****better put this in here as to how Seras ended up in Alucards care and just an incite of how ****she is going to be trained and learn everything that she needs to.**  
**But For the next chapter, I'm thinking of skipping it to her being 16. Because if I keep ****continuing with Seras being 10, it's going to drag and drag along.**

**All reviews and input are very appreciated.**

**Thanks guys**

**Tina**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well there was a request to see Alucard and Integra interact with a 10 year old Seras, so I'll do that :)**  
**But it's probably not going to be anything too drastic, more for the amusement of how it would be to see them in that setting.**

**Thanks for the reviews and messages! I really appreciate them! It really helps me out, especially as to what you guys want to see in this fic. I just hope I can write it as to how use would like to read it.**

Chapter 3: What have I gotten myself into.

Alucard POV

Seras, my tiny little child has warmed up to me over these past 4 weeks. When she first arrived here, she was this shy timid little thing, didn't speak more than 2 words to me, but I could tell she was happy to have someone there for her. I don't know what it was that made me bring her here, or demand my master to let her stay.

But there was just something about her that made me feel like she belonged here.

At first, all I could think of, was training her and watching her grow up into this beautiful woman that I could turn into my queen.  
But when I was watching her that night, when she was forced to watch her mother be raped and murdered before her eyes, when she couldn't take anymore of it and attacked the filth that had dare to call himself a vampire. I saw the strength and determination in her eyes.

She could be so powerful, worthy to be one of my blood. With her by my side, it would give me a new point of life, someone to talk to.

I wouldn't be alone anymore.

Truthfully, it facinated me, at how something so small and fragile could be so strong when there's no hope of survival. Maybe I'm just getting bored with my life and needed something else to entertain me. But whatever it is, It's definitely going to get very interesting from here onwards.

Seras POV

Wow, this place is amazing. It's HUGE. There's so much room to play and run around. There is this really beautiful garden that I have made into my favorite place to sit around and play. It has this big beautiful fountain and all these little fish that swim around in.

Sometimes I want to jump in there with them and play, but then Alucard always appears out of know where and ruins my fun by telling me "If I don't study and practice your lessons, then you'll be failing me and failing yourself".

He always knows how to ruin my fun, but I guess he's right. I promised Sir Integra I will do my best and everything she asks of me. I can't let myself or anyone else down! But still, a little girl my age still needs some kind of fun in their life.

I was skipping around outside, enjoying the warm sun when I spotted some really big men standing around talking and laughing. So I decided to go up and talk to them.

No one has really seen me yet, just a few maids, and of course, Alucard, Walter and Sir Integra.  
I usually keep to myself mostly. After what happened to my parents, I don't want to get close to anyone else. But Alucard seems to be the only one that I can talk to.

I decided to go up to this old looking man, he had a dark mustache that had a few greys starting to come through and a scar going across his left cheek.  
I walked up to him and the other men standing around him and tugged on the hem of his uniform he was wearing. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hello there little miss, what bring you over to these loud troublesome men, are you lost?"  
The men standing around him all looked down at me with curious expressions on their faces as to who I was and why I was standing there.  
I smiled and giggled a little, I was a little shy, but this man seems very kind and trustworthy.

"I am exploring, Sir. Sir Integra has invited me to live here, and I have been for the past 4 week. But I saw you all standing over here and seemed to be having fun and laughing. So I was curious about what was making you so happy?"

The mustache man had this really happy smile on his face as he was looking at me, amusement clearly stated in his eyes. "Well little miss, we were just having a private joke between us men, that little girls aren't allowed to hear."  
One of the men standing next to him laughed and petted me on the head. "Yeah little lady, a joke that young children such as yourself shouldn't hear."

This made me cross. Why were they allowed to have a joke about stuff, but couldn't tell me about this stupid joke they were all telling to each other? Just because I am a _"little girl"_!  
My thoughts made me even more angry, and I looked up at the mustached man. "Well, if your stupid joke Isn't for "little _GIRLS_" like _ME_, then you can take your stupid, dumb joke and shove it!"

The Mustache man's face grew stern, "Now there's no reason for the profanity little miss, but there's just some things that children your age shouldn't hear."

I was so angry that I kicked him in the leg and ran.

How dare he talk to me as if I was some stupid, dimwitted child. _"Children my age shouldn't hear". _Yeah, may be so, but I doubt that a _child my age_ has ever witnessed their parents being murdered on their 10th birthday by vampires. I doubt that a _child my age_ had a vampire try to kill them. Then out of everything, I doubt that a _child my age _was taken by another vampire that killed the ones that murdered my parents then took that child back to a place where they know no one and have to fit in like some robot.

Alucard POV

I sat back in the shadows and watched my child walking up to these humans that were all sharing some stupid joke about a woman and having to chew if the man had a high sperm count.  
Human's were so stupid with the things they come up with.  
My little Seras was asking them about the joke they had told but they all laughed at her and told her it wasn't for a child's ears.  
Little did they know what this child has been through, I'm sure they would have had a different look on their faces.  
But I'm quite glad they didn't tell her their ridiculous form of a _joke_. Then I'm sure there would have been a lot of questions about what the _joke_ actually involved. And I am definitely not one to explain that, not until she is older of course. I'm sure it would be quite an amusing experience for my master if she was around.  
But I continued to keep my eyes on Seras, she's sitting down by a tree and looks to be sulking in thought, so I decide to reveal myself to her and give her a little _surprise_.

Seras POV

I sat down under a tree that had a lot of shade and thought about my first week here. I may be 10 years old, but I am very smart for my age, Sir Integra even said so after my lesson's the first week I was here. 

-Flashback-

_I was sitting at my desk in the Library, Sir Integra had just finished giving me a test so __she could see how far or behind I was within my Education I had gotten with my parents and __the school I used to attend._

_"Seras, You are very intelligent for a child of your age and your learn things very quickly. __You know every answer on this test sheet. I can see that you will definitely need a tutor to __help you learn your studies, so I have permitted one of the best tutors in England to come __and help you with them. So DON'T muck up or question them. That is all"_

-End of flashback-

I groaned, yes I was a very smart child, yes I was very intelligent, but I HATED school work, what child didn't? All I seem to do around here is work and work. I know that is our agreement, but geez, a kid needs a break every now and then.

Then I heard a light chuckling next to my ear. Of _course_ he's come to ruin more of my already ruined mood.

"Such a _naughty_ child you are, Seras. First for yelling at poor dear Ferguson, then you just have to go and kick him in the leg. Throwing little tantrums like that just proves to everyone, how much of a little child you really are. Now you're sitting under this tree, pouting about how I've already "_Ruined_ your already ruined mood. That's not very nice to think such things about someone who is taking care of you, is it little one."

I huffed. He made me angry, but he was right. I was here because of him, I had someone that was there for me. I wasn't alone, and I had just made him look bad because I had got mad over something that had nothing to do with me in the first place.

I looked down at my hands that were fiddling in my lap. "I'm sorry for making you look bad Alucard. I had no right to get angry over something that had nothing to do with me."

I was still looking at my hands when I heard him chuckle at me.

"Oh my dear child, I am not angry with you at all. It made me quite entertained, but if my master was around to have witnessed that, you would be in quite a lot of trouble I would imagine."

I paled at what he said. Oh no, that mustache man would surely tell Sir Integra and now I'm going to get in to so much trouble, and now she is probably going to make me leave. What am I going to do.

I heard Alucard laugh at me again and this got me looking at him questioningly.

"Don't worry my little one, no one is going to make you leave. You're mine and you do as I say. Am I clear?"

I smiled at him and surprised him by jumping in his lap and giving him a hug. "Thank you Alucard, I'm glad you saved me that night and brought me here. From now on, I'll study really hard and do make sure all my lessons get done to a 100% of your satisfaction. I promise!"

Alucards POV

This tiny little thing that had just jumped into my arms and embraced me with a hug, surprised me greatly. No one has dared to touch me in fear of their life. They all look at me in fear and terror. But this child had no fear when she looked at me. She didn't see me as the monster that everyone calls me. She didn't see me as some blood thirsty demon that kills and enjoys it. It was like she was given to me as some kind of trinket to protect and cherish. She sees me as just me.

No one else can see this side of me. The soft side that hugs a child. They'll see me as weak, I cannot allow anyone to see me as a weakling that fauns over a child.

I pick her up and set her back down on the ground next to me and and stood up to leave. She looks up at me with those damn questioning eyes again. "Back to your studies Seras, do not disappoint me."  
And with that I dematerialized into the shadows. I'll always be around to watch out for her, but no one can know that she is my weakness.

Seras POV

Hugging Alucard made me feel so warm and safe. Like an older brother or even father type. I hate it when people call him a monster. He's not! He just has problems like everyone else.

As I was in my thoughts, I felt Alucard loosen his hold around me and then picked me up and put me down and stands up to leave. I looked at him and go to ask why he's leaving, but he cuts me off before I have a chance and tells me to go back to my studies and not to disappoint him, then leaves.

Had I done something wrong? he said everything was fine, I guess he's just in one of his typical moods again and I start giggling to myself, he sure does go through some weird mood swings. Almost like Sir Integra the other week, when Alucard said "it's that time of the month again". I had no idea what that meant, but it made Walter go pale and Sir Integra get even more angry.  
What was wrong with "that time of the month?" Very strange if you ask me.

I decide to get up and go back inside in search of Sir Integra. I know that I annoy her, but deep down, she definitely loves it. As if she wouldn't love me, I always push her buttons, It's funny watching her get frustrated with me, but if she didn't find it funny, then she would probably find some way of punishing me.

She's most probably in that giant room with Walter, drinking tea and smoking her smelly cigars as usual.  
I walk up the big stairs and knock on the giant door.

"Enter" I hear her say.

"HI SIR, HI WALTER" I say over excitedly. I hear her mumble about children not knowing about manners these days, but I ignore it and skip up to her desk and jump up on the side and embrace her in a big hug. "Hi sir how are you today?"  
I can tell she is very annoyed by this as she is trying to, so very obviously get my arms off of her.

"Well Seras, my day was going quite good until you decided to interrupt my work load."

I playfully pouted at her as I knew she was joking. "But Sirrrr, all you do is work, why don't you come outside and play with me! You never come outside." I whined at her in a childish way.

"Seras, you know perfectly well that I am the head of this Organization, I have to make sure everything is running to perfect standard, paper work must be done, phone calls, meetings, you know the deal, I don't have time to play childish games with you."

I sat back a bit and felt a little crushed by her words. I sat there for a moment and thought of a brilliant idea that MIGHT get her to play with me.

"Okay, Sir. How about this idea. I promise you'll like it!"

Integra look up at me with curious eyes that she tried to hide, but failed. This made me smile more.

"Alright Seras, what is this "idea" that I will apparently like?"

Yes, I got her! "Okay, you know how you're really good with a sword?" Integra's face became very stern at that moment. "Yes, Seras. What about me being very good with a sword?"

I smiled awkwardly, I don't know if this is going to work now. But I must convince her.  
"Well You and Alucard are always going on about my studies and lessons, well how about you teach me how to use a sword, so I can learn the proper way to use one in-case I ever need to?"

I grinned at her so excitedly waiting for her answer.

"Absolutely NOT! You're but a child, you're in no way shape or form, to be able to hold a sword, let alone use one!"

My whole face dropped in disappointment, but then as if on queue, we heard Alucard chuckling.  
He was standing in the corner watching our little tiff and now decided to make himself known.

"As if I didn't have one headache already, now you show up and decide to give me a migraine! Goddamn vampire."

Alucard walked over to Integra's desk and stood next to me. "Now master, I think it would be a great idea for you to teach Seras how to use a sword, but of course, don't let her start off using a real one. It could really bond you both together. It would be like it was as if it you were her own sister, or perhaps, _mother_." Alucard started laughing.

Integra got so mad, great, now she's definitely not going to teach me. I huffed and hung my head in my hands.

"GODDAMMIT ALUCARD, I AM NO ONES DAMN MOTHER! You know what, fine. I WILL teach the girl how to use a damn sword, but if you Seras" She yells looking at me. "If you don't follow my orders, or talk back to me in anyway like you do to me in here, there's no more, understood!"

I looked up in shock and happiness and nodded my head back and forth. "Yes Sir! Understood Sir!" But I couldn't resist, I jumped on her and hugged her so tight. She really was like a big sister to me, but for now I wont tell her that.  
I looked over at Alucard and he was just standing there, smirking at me then dematerialized.

Well I got what I asked for, now it's time to prove to them that I can be smart and skilled. I'll do my parents and my new family proud, I wont let anyone down, ever again!

**A/N: Damn, two chapters in one day. Not very long ones, but I really want to get a good start on this fic, then hopefully I can start writing good long chapters.**  
**I know I said in my last chapter that I was going to make Seras 16 in this chapter, but I guess some people want to see her more of a child, so I will be continuing on with her being a child for a few more chapters.**

Yes, Alucard is very OOC in these chapters, but I wanted it that way, I wanted something different, but later on, he'll end up becoming as everyone seems to know him as.  
And yes I know Seras doesn't act like much of a 10 year old, but that is how I am making her in this story. It's like the calm before the storm. She is still adapting to her living arrangements, as she has only been there for a month.  
More will be explained in the next chapter/s.

**Thanks guys, Reviews and input are welcome!**

**Tina**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed** **my fic.  
Once again, yes Alucard is major OOC in these chapters, like come on, he's just brought in a new human child to the manor, how do you expect him to act? His normal monstrous self to her? No. Do you think she would even go near him if he was his usual monstrous self? No. He's watching her and figuring her out, testing the waters and what not.  
As for Integra. She's just been told by her servant that he's brought in this child to live with them, no she didn't want him to, she's pissed about it so of course she's going to make the child work for her stay. The way I see Integra, she's a very stern and strong woman, nothing is given for free, people earn what they are given, but of course deep down, she does care for Seras.**

**As for this next chapter, not too sure what I want to do with it, some of you want me to skip her age to 16, some of you want her to go to school and be a kid, so f*ck it, I'll just start typing and see where that takes me.**  
**If use like it, you like it, if use don't, you don't.**

Chapter 4: Facing reality.

Seras POV

It's been 2 months and Sir Integra has been teaching me a lot about using swords, and the mechanisms of how to handle them correctly. I've been really enjoying it, except when Alucard stands there, just staring at us through those stupid looking glasses he always wears.  
I asked him the reason he wears them, but he said it's so people can't see them. I reckon that's pretty stupid though. He has the most prettiest red eyes, that I've ever seen.

Practicing the sword with Sir Integra was starting to make me feel really strong, even though I'm a little girl, being taught in the proper way of how to use something deadly, makes me feel like I could never lose.

Alucard starts chuckling at me, as usual, which brings Sir Integra and me to a halt.  
Sir Integra puts her sword in her sheath and looks over towards him.  
"Something you want to add, vampire?" She asks in a firm, yet calm way.  
"Oh no my master, just so many interesting thoughts flying about the room, I just found them all too amusing". He replied in his usual arrogant voice.

I Sheathed my sword and glared at him. I forgot that he can read my thoughts. It really makes me mad that I can't have anything to myself without him knowing.  
The thought made me even more angry, which of course only earned another round of laughter from him.

"Ahh little Seras, your mind shouldn't be wondering when you're supposed to be concentrating on something that could potentially mean death if you made one wrong move. Although you are not using a real sword, just keep in mind that if this were a life or death situation, right now, it would have ended in death for you, little one."

I was at my boiling point. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind, when he vanished into his black hole.  
Sir Integra looked at me with those stern yet understanding eyes.

"He is right Seras. He may be a royal pain in the backside, but nevertheless, he is right. We haven't been practicing that long, but for someone of your age, you're progressing very fast. You're doing me very proud, child."

Her words brought me right out of my mood that Alucard just put me in. She is proud of me.  
It made me feel really good to hear that from her. We've gotten so close these past few months and I couldn't be happier to be here.  
Although I do miss my parents so much, but Alucard keeps telling me that I can't dwell in the past, I am here, in this place where I need to be strong, for myself and to honor my parents memories.

I look up at Sir Integra and nod at her.

"Is that all for today Sir?"

"Yes, Seras. That will be all for today."

I walk over to the side of the room and put my sword into its spot and head out in search of some food.

I spot Walter in the kitchen preparing some tea, so I decide to go up and talk to him.  
I love our chats, he reminds me of an uncle that I can tell all my secrets to and he would never tell anyone.

"Good afternoon Walter" I bounce up to him and hug him around his waist.

"Good afternoon, Miss Seras. Sword practice with Sir Integra went well then?" He smiled down at me with one of those really warm smiles that reached his eyes.

He picked me up under my arms and set me down on the counter in the large kitchen and started preparing a late lunch for Sir Integra and I as we practiced through the normal lunch hour.

I grinned back at him. "Yup, practice went well, the usual stuff, ya know. Then as always, Alucard appears out of no where, starts laughing at me, says something that's mean yet true at the same time, he really is a moron sometimes, but I'm really glad he doesn't hide his true words around me"

Walter just smiled as he continued making my lunch. "Yes, that is true, Miss Seras, but you always know that his intentions can always have double meanings."

I looked at him with a confused expression, but he said no more on that.

"Oh, and how are your studies coming along? Sir Integra hasn't kept me informed of how you and your new tutor are doing?"

I looked at him with a grim expression. "I hate her. She's a stuffy old bat that seems to be stuck in some other time. I know I am smart, but I don't need a tutor, I want to go to school, I want to meet some kids my own age. As much as I love being in the manor and learning awesome new things, I also feel like I need to be around other girls".

Walter stopped what he was doing and turned to me with a serious look. "Well Seras, if you really feel that way, then you should perhaps talk to Sir Integra about it? Surely she would understand that children do need to be around other children. You have been through a lot in the past 4 months, and I am actually very surprised how well that you've taken it. Any other child your age would be the complete opposite, especially after just losing their parents. I just hope that you continue to keep going on as you are, Miss Seras."  
Walter looked at me with that real genuine smile he always gives me and lays soft pat on my head.

I know I'll never have a mother and father again, but Walter seems to be as close to a father figure as I'll get.

He hands me my lunch and I accept it gratefully and head off up to my room. I like eating by myself but once in a while, Sir Integra and I will have dinner in her room and we'll just talk about her childhood and mine with my parents, and my old school and friends I used to have. I do miss my friends and my old school, but Alucard has said, 'With great tragedy, comes new beginnings".  
He always seems to have wise words when I feel down or upset about things and it always makes me feel better after.  
He really annoys me, but I'm glad I have him. I don't know where I'd be without him.

I open the door to my room and go in holding my lunch in one hand, with my other on the door knob. I flick the light switch and walk in to my room, only to find the pain in the butt, that I was just thinking about a second ago. He was sitting down on a small couch that Sir Integra has provided me with, that faces a medium size TV and a small coffee table. And then once again I realize that he can in fact, read my thoughts and of course he already has.

He takes off his ugly glasses and puts them down on the table in front of him and smirks towards me.  
"Seras, lately you've always seem to have your dear mentor on your mind. I do hope you're not developing an infatuation with me, my dear little one."

I roll my eyes as I walk into my room and sit down on my couch next to him and start to eat my late lunch.  
"Alucard, I may be a child, but please don't make yourself look so stupid, you'll make me start to look bad, because you are in fact, my mentor. I don't want your stupidness to rub off on me."

He started laughing as he took off his hat and sat it down over his glasses on the table and then leant back with his feet crossed and sitting up next to them. "You are most definitely a brat, that is for certain". He got a glare out of me for that one. "But, you are definitely most entertaining. No one has ever dared to speak to me as you do, my dear little Seras. But I did want to talk to you about your conversation that you had earlier with Walter".

I stilled as he said those words. He had over heard me and Walter talking in the kitchen just before. I wonder what exactly it is that he wants to talk to me about.

"Umm, what part of mine and Walter's conversation, did you want to talk to me about, Alucard?"

He stretched back and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes and continued on.

"Well my dear, you said that you wanted to attend school. Meet new children your own age. This did give me a surprise, however I am not too sure that it is wise that you attend school. Not after being here for these 4 months, and not to mention you'll have to keep absolutely silent about everything that happens here. "

I looked over at him and waited curiously for him to continue.

"If you were to attend a normal school, with normal human children, they are not to know anything about your life. Would you be able to lie about how you live?  
If you were to meet new children and befriend them, get very close to them, would to be able to handle lying straight to their faces about your new life? I am asking you this, because if you were to tell anyone about who you are living with and where you live, you'll be putting them and everyone they know in danger.  
I may not know what children, besides yourself, are like, but I do know you are all very curious little things, but also do like to blab, so if you were to in fact tell them about everything here, no doubt they would be telling their parents the very same thing, and of course those parents would become very concerned about what their child's new friend is telling them and then they'd would be getting in contact with the school, then causing an even bigger mess that shouldn't need to happen.  
Now after explaining all of this to you, if you were to bring this to my masters attention that you want to attend a regular school so you can meet children your own age, she will tell you exactly the same as I have just now".

I sat there very quietly, taking in everything that he had just said to me.  
I looked down at me hands. He was right. How could I possibly make new friends and lie to them, especially if I got close to them, and then still lie straight to their faces. I was brought up to never lie, always tell the truth, but in this situation, how could I possibly now live a normal life and have normal friends, when now living in a world, where vampires and all kinds of monsters exist?  
I couldn't go back to school, It just wasn't possible. I was holding onto a small strain of hope, but once again, Alucard sat there and gave it to me straight, as he always does. He'll never lie to me, if I ask him something, he'll tell me exactly what he thinks, and he is always right.

But it just Isn't fair, I need interaction from kids my own age, but I also don't want to lie either.  
Maybe I should just stay here, I guess I don't need friends, the only people that actually seem to now care for me is Alucard, Sir Integra and of course, Walter.  
I have been brought into a reality where the demons and the monsters that you hear about when you are little and become afraid of, that your parents tell you, do not exist, are in fact real.

I've seen them with my own two eyes. I am even living with one who is now taking care of me. What was I thinking?  
That I could have normal friends? Of course not, not anymore.  
That I could attend a normal school and lie to everyone about who I am and the people that I live with? Nope.

'Normal', is not an option for me anymore. Children my own age aren't and option for me anymore. I have to grow up within this place, I have to learn the way of a Hellsing.  
And everyone within the walls of the Hellsing Organization knows, "There is no such thing as normal". 

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you all. I think I did a pretty good assumption of why Seras could never attend a normal school and have normal friends her own age. ****So next chapter, I will be skipping to where Seras is 16.**  
Some of you might disagree, but you know what, it's my story and that's what I'm putting, if use don't like it, write your own.

**But to everyone that left me really positive reviews on this fic so far, I really appreciate them more than I can say. Positive reviews give me more incentive to write a new chapter, so please, keep them coming.**  
**Just want to give a shout out to everyone that has left me kind reviews so far:**

**-Heidilynn08**  
**-Lady Augustin**  
**-zk**  
**-rextj**  
**-BlackcurrantLover  
- all the Guests  
**

**and, Vampire from Hell: I'm really glad you like my fic so far! It makes me more determined to write when I get a positive review from other authors who write amazing stories such as yourself. You have written some of my favorite AXS stories and I cannot wait to read more from you!**  
**I just hope that someday, I can write as great as you.**

**To everyone else, thanks again and I hope to hear from you all.**

**Tina**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I'm back for a new chapter, as I said in the last chapter, I'll be making Seras 16 from here.  
Haven't really planed this chapter, so as always, I'll just start writing and see where that takes me.  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep 'em coming because they give me more motivation to write. :)**

Chapter 5: 16th Birthday and meeting new friends.

It was my 16th birthday today The day I always dread.  
I was laying in bed, not wanting to even bother get up today. Every birthday I have, the memories come back of my 10th birthday. That night when everything went wrong. The horrors of my parents, the horrors of a new place that I had to live in and adapt to a life I never knew would have existed in a million years.

It has been 6 years since I've came to Hellsing. It was hard trying to live amongst this life, but as the months and years went on, it got easier.  
Sir Integra trained me with swords, as I got better we moved on to real ones. On my 13th birthday, she got me this absolutely beautiful present.

_"Seras, after all your hard training and effort you have put in these past three years, myself, Alucard and Walter all thought that you deserve something that your efforts payed for."_

_Integra brought out this long item that was covered with a silk cover. She untied it from the middle and as she slowly pulled it away, my steady composure almost faltered._

_It was a sword! It was most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life._  
_It was a real Katana!_

_The handle was black and red, the collar and spacer were silver and the blade was this beautiful shiny, L6 Bainite steel and along the side it had engraved, Seras Victoria Hellsing._

After the first two years of living here, I asked Sir Integra if I could take her last name. I wasn't too sure why I wanted her last name, but I felt like I just wanted to finally be accepted and truly belong somewhere.

_She was quite surprised with me asking such a thing, but she sat forward in her chair, her head leaning on her two fists that were together, looking deeply into my eyes. She smiled at me.  
"Seras, You have been living here for 2 years, you have worked hard and complied with everything I have asked of you. Your training has made you strong and not to mention that with the help of Alucard, for a girl of 12, Your mind and spirit seem to be well adjusting to what it means to be a Hellsing."_  
_I looked at Sir Integra and gave her a soft smile in return, It's true, after everything I've been through. Her and Alucard have helped me to heal._  
_"I wasn't sure at first when Alucard brought you here, and to be quite frank, I was quite angry that, that maniacal vampire would bring such a small child into this madness we live in , but you have proved yourself of my name, Seras, I would be proud to make you a Hellsing."_

At the time, I was truly happy that she had accepted me as someone that was worthy of her name, all I ever wanted since coming here was for her to accept me, even Alucard seemed to have a sort of grin on his face, but as the years went on, and as I grew up, everything seemed to change.  
All I wanted to do was train, and as long as I continued to do that and get stronger, everyone seemed proud of me.  
But, as the years went on, I felt like I was turning into some sort of empty shell.  
I trained. I studied. I trained. I studied. And the more I thought about it, the more I started to hate it.  
I started to ignore everyone. I just focused on my training and my studies. I rarely ever went outside of the Hellsing estate.  
Sir Integra didn't even seem to speak much to me anymore nor practice with me. I had once asked her about it, but she just accredited it to her heavy workload.  
I knew it was bullshit, but I just nodded my head and left her alone.

Alucard was a whole different story. The more I grew up, the more he started to really annoy me.

2 months before I turned 15, I had the sudden urge to go into London and try see what it felt to maybe be normal teenager, go shopping, maybe meet some people. But of course, he had to follow me...

_I was walking through the shopping district. And I had found somewhere to sit and have some lunch.  
I was quite enjoying it too. No soldiers around, no hearing training drills and ammo being fired every few seconds. Just the sound of people in their everyday lives, enjoying themselves.  
I was sitting there observing them when some older boys came up to me. There was four of them, they were all wearing black jeans with leather jackets that had some kind of logo on the front and from what I could kind of see, the back as well. They all had these stupid grins on their faces as they approached.  
One of them sat down in the seat next to me. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He picked up my drink that I had and took a sip out of it and set it back down and looked at me with some stupid smile.  
"Hey there little lady, sitting here all by yourself, eh?"_  
_I didn't even bother to acknowledge him, I just kept eating my food and looking else where at him.  
This of course made him get a little angry, which caused me to internally smile, but I didn't let it show on my face, just yet anyway.  
"Oi, I'm talking to you, bitch!" He was getting angrier by the second, his three other "friends" he had with him decided to crowd around me, each of them had the same look in their faces as he did.  
"Oi girl, our boss is talking to you" one of them said, he had this dirty shoulder length blonde hair and a scar on his cheek.  
Their "boss" quietly got up out of the seat that was next to me and looking down at me. I still wasn't acknowledging any of them. As far as I was concerned they all were nothing but a joke.  
Then he grabbed the food I was eating and threw it all on the floor and looked back at me and laughed. "You gonna talk to us now bitch?" he spoke more louder.  
This caused a few people around us to stop what they were doing and look at us and whisper things to each other.  
I was really starting to grow annoyed now. These stupid boys that dare interrupt me while I am eating, then throw my food on the floor because I didn't show them the attention they demanded.  
I finally looked up and acknowledged their so-called "boss". I looked at him with this hateful stare that had made some of the soldiers back at Hellsing cringe.  
"You dare interrupt me while I'm eating, you fucking insect!"  
This caused them all to laugh at me. "Aww come on baby, we were just trying to say hello. We want you to come hang with us, and get to know us a bit better if you know what I mean." he said and winked at me.  
I sat back in my chair and smirked at him then picked up the rest of my drink, it looked like I was going to drink it, but instead, I threw it in his face and laughed.  
"Oops, I do apologize there mister tall dark and ugly, but it looks like you're all wet, maybe another time, eh?"  
I went to grab my bag and get up to leave, but the dirty blonde one grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. "You're a stupid fucking slut! How dare you disrespect our boss!" I stood there as he had hold of my arm and smiled at him, I didn't bother to try move because in all honesty, it was the first amusing thing to happen to me in a long while. The angrier he got, the more I smirked, in which caused to me start laughing.  
He was so mad now, he gripped me around the neck with his other hand and rose the one he had gripping my arm to strike me.  
But nothing came. Instead, the sound of a snapping arm echoed through everyone's ears and then the sound of a scream.  
The dirty blonde man's grip loosened around my neck and I stepped away from him frowning as I looked up into the eyes on no one other than, Alucard.  
He wasn't happy, quite pissed off actually and at me of all the people.  
This in turn made me angry._

_"Seras!" He yelled at me. "You dare let these filth put their hands on you?" he pointed to them as they stood back, looking like they were about to piss in their pants._

_How dare he come here and then be mad at me. This pissed me off, he had no goddamn right to be angry at me when I was just trying to have some fun._  
_"Who the fuck do you think you are Alucard? I was just having some fun with these stupid boys, I can handle myself just fine! Then you have to come along and act like you're some fucking hero, then get all angry at me? Why wont you let me do things on my own. No matter where I go, you're always there watching me. Then when I 'apparently' fuck up some how, you just yell at me as if everything is my fault. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was so mad, I didn't care anymore, he had pushed me too far this time.  
I couldn't see his eyes behind those ugly glasses we always wore, but I could tell they were completely red with anger.  
Within an instant he grabbed me around the waist and dematerialized us back to Hellsing._

He put me in my room and didn't speak to me for a long time after that, even now he hardly says but two words to me, I've considered apologizing to him, but there's no point. He doesn't believe in apologizing, and even then, it'd be like I did something wrong, when in fact, I didn't and I still stand by that. He just needs to pull his head out of his ass and deal with it.

The though of Alucard with his head up his own ass did make me chuckle a little bit. But then I was interrupted by my thoughts when there was a knock at my door.

(Knock, knock)

"Who is it?" I said with my usual monotoned voice.

"Miss Seras, It is just I, Walter"

I yawned softly and sat up in bed "yeah come in Walter"

I watched him open the door and strolled in with some breakfast on a large plate.  
He set it down on the small table that sits in front of my couch and walked over to me.

Walter looked at me with a soft smile and handed me a small box with red and white ribbons on it. "Happy 16th Birthday, Seras. Each year you grow more and more, from such a small child with an adult mind, into a beautiful woman that has the body to match it. Oh and I don't mean that in some kind of perverted manner either. You're just blossoming before everyone's eyes and in some way, it's almost sad to see, but in another, I'm sure you're very happy to be growing up"

His words made me some-what sad to hear, but I am glad he came in to see me. Walter always has this warm happiness feeling to him that always makes me feel better when I am talking to him.

"What are your plans to celebrate today, Miss Seras?" he asked with a cheerful tone to his voice.  
"I actually hadn't planned on doing anything today. Birthday's just don't seem that important to me anymore, Walter."

He looked at me with a some-what shocked expression. "Surely you have something special to do on your birthday, Seras. It's your 16th. That is an important one for a teenage girl like you."

I smiled sadly at Walter. Yeah 16th birthdays were important for teenage girls. But I was no "normal" teenage girl.  
"I'm sorry Walter, but 16th birthdays may seem important so some girls, but to me, it's now just another year that I get older, just another year closer to death. But I guess I might just go out for the day"

Walter seemed sad but also smiled that I was going to go out. "Well Miss Seras. I do hope that if you do go out for the day, you make it very enjoyable."  
I smiled back at him and nodded. "Thank you Walter, I'll definitely try." And with that, Walter turned around and exited my room, leaving me once again to my thoughts.  
Hmm, maybe I should just go out for the day. Guess I should do something instead of just staying around here like every other day.  
With those thoughts, I got up out of bed and searched for something to wear.  
I pulled out some hip hugging black jeans that had a shine look to it and a red tank top with my black leather jacket. I decided on my black leather Lita boots with a wooden heel and I was all set. I gathered my clothes up and headed into the adjoining bathroom that connected to my bedroom, which I'm definitely glad I had and turned the shower on while I stripped down.  
Once the water was just right, I let my hair down and stepped into the shower. My hair had grown a lot in the past 3 years. When I was 13, I had decided that I was sick of the child-like look my short hair gave me and let it grow out.  
It was now down to my waist and I loved it.  
I turned off the shower and dried myself off with one of the red fluffy towels and used a hair drier to dry my wet hair and proceeded to get dressed.

I looked pretty good I must admit. It's been a while since I dressed up this nicely. I smiled at my reflection, you know what, I'm going to go out and have an awesome birthday, I don't care what happens, it's my day!

I walked out of my room and made my way through the corridors that lead to the main stairs and into the foyer. I looked around, not bothering to know if anyone was around and opened the doors and walked out to the car that awaited for me.  
Sir Integra had given me permission to use one of them whenever I wanted to go into town, because when I was younger I'd always harass her to take me. So I guess she just got sick of it and let me use one of hers at my own disposal.

I headed into London. I felt like doing some shopping, I needed new clothes as the older I get, the more my chest and ass seems to grow. I'm still short, but as for those body parts, nope. It always seems to get me strange looks from men, I hate it, sometimes it makes me want to punch them in the face, but of course that'd land me in a world of shit from Integra.

I asked to driver to let me out near the shopping district and that I'd call him when I was ready to leave.

It felt great to be out again. No training, no lessons. Just me and myself.  
I had bought a few things from some of the stores, clothes, new shoes, new underwear that I really needed. It felt really good it just be doing every day normal things, as It is very rare that I get to do so.  
I started feeling hungry after the shopping I had done and made my way into a small kind of restaurant.  
I seated myself next to a window and let my thoughts come through.

I wonder if Sir Integra and Alucard even remember that It's my birthday today, the only person that seemed to care about it was Walter. I hadn't opened my present from him yet, I wanted to wait till later.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the waitress put my food down in front of me. I had ordered a rare steak with some salad. I thanked her and started eating my food.  
I heard a bit of noise enter the place and looked up from my food to see two girls and two guys enter. Two of them were laughing about something that I couldn't hear, but it made me kind of dejected that I didn't have friends of my own.

One of the guys caught me watching them and smiled at me. I looked down quickly and continued to eat my lunch.  
I heard his footsteps start walking over towards me. Oh great, why did I have to look at them. As my mind was going through these thoughts, the guy I looked at sat down in front of me and smiled.  
"Hello there, what's a pretty young girl doing sitting here all by herself with such a glum look on her face?" He said with such a deep warm tone to his voice.  
His words made me still, and I looked up at him and properly regarded him.  
He was very handsome, he had blonde hair, it was short at the back and longer at the front but it framed his face. He had these purple tinted glasses on but what I could make of his eyes, they seemed like a bluey, green. He had a sharp jaw line that made him look quite manly. But what made him look so nice was the sweet smile he had on his face.

I didn't respond, I had never met any other guys that weren't apart of Hellsing before except for those so-called "gang" that tried to harass me a while ago.  
I didn't know what I should say.

"You're very quiet, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but when I saw you just now, you looked quite saddened and I didn't want to leave you sitting here all by yourself". He was being very kind to me and I hadn't even said anything.  
"I am Izumo. Would it be rude of me to ask you your name?"  
I regarded him as someone that perhaps wouldn't ask too many questions, and what's the chance that I'd ever see him again, so I decided to talk to him.

"I'm Seras, It's nice you meet you Izumo." I smiled at him and took a sip of my drink.  
"Oh you do have a voice, and what a pleasant one it is indeed. But I must ask, what are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be out having fun with your friends?" He chuckled.  
As I was about to answer, the two girls and other guy he was with walked over to us and regarded me with caution.  
"Izumo, what on Earth are you doing?" The girl that just spoke looked at me with distaste in her eyes. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention a massive sized chest, and I thought mine was big.  
"Oh Seri my dear, I was just keeping this poor girl company, she seems to be on her own and I wanted to make sure she was alright."

I looked at the other two that were standing behind them. The other guy was really quite tall, but not as tall as Alucard, he had bright red hair that stuck out and deep yellow eyes, he looked quite intimidating if you weren't someone that dealt with vampires that seemed to always be PMSing, but what looked strange yet sort of cute was the young girl that was standing next to him. She looked about 13 and had very long white hair, she also had grey eyes, which was quite interesting.

Izumo then spoke up "Oh do forgive me, Seras. This woman next to me is Seri. The young girl is Anna and the guy with the shrewd look on his face is Mikoto."

Mikoto snorted as his description of him then proceeded to sit down in the chair next to me, which was kind of strange, yet comfortable.

Seri was the first to say hello to me and she didn't mean to sound rude before, she was just sick of Izumo talking to beautiful women every chance he got. I got the feeling she must really like him, which made me smile to myself.  
I said to her that It was fine and I even asked them to join me, which is something that I never do, but it felt nice to have people around me, people that didn't have to deal with vampires and monsters, I had a feeling that they were good people and I'm usually right about knowing the good from the bad, which is why I stayed when Alucard had said so.

They all sat down the table, Seri sitting next to Izumo, the young girl named Anna sat at the end of the table.  
They had ordered themselves some food and drinks, Izumo and Seri were speaking to each other, but The young girl Anna and Mikoto said nothing at all. It was quite off putting, but I suppose that's how I am sometimes myself.

"So Seras, what are you up to, today? I see you've been shopping quite a bit, hope it doesn't get too tiring carrying those bags around." Seri spoke with a little bit more warmth in her voice.  
"Well, It is my 16th birthday today, I was going to spend it at home in my room, but the butler, Walter assured me that I must go out and enjoy myself as it's very rare that I get to. And as for my bags, it's fine, when I want to leave, my driver will come pick me up when I call him" I said with a blank voice and no expression on my face.

Izumo and Seri looked startled. "Oh my, well I do apologize, Tina. I had no idea, well umm. Happy Birthday!" Izumo beamed with an expression that made me smile a little.  
"Wait you have a butler and a driver? Are you rich?" Seri asked me.  
Shit! I cursed to myself, how can I cover this one up, I am in no means rich, I just work and Integra actually pays me now for my training and study, as I have to support myself some how, but as for Walter and my own car, how do I come up with a reason for that?"

Then it came back to me, from when I was a child and wanted to attention a normal school  
_  
"Alucard I want to attend a normal school and have friends my own age._"  
_"If you were to attend a normal school, with normal human children, they are not to know anything about your life. Would you be able to lie about how you live? __If you were to meet new children and befriend them, get very close to them, would to be able to handle lying straight to their faces about your new life?_

Shit, he was right and that is why I've never had friends or any kind of outside acquaintances, because I'd trip up like I have just now.  
I sat there trying to quickly think of a good reason to have a butler and my own driver.  
The four of them were now looking at me with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Um, I live with my Aunt. My parents died when I was 10 and had no other family, so she took me in. She lives in a big Manor, I'm alone most of the time because she is a very busy person." I almost panted when I was done explaining, but they seemed to have accepted that response.

Seri looked at me with a sad expression and actually took ahold of my hand, I felt the nerve to pull back, but instead I let her hold my hand as I looked at her with my usual blank expression.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, It must be so hard to live without your parents, and to have lost them at such a young age. Our dear Anna lost her parents when she was just a child too."

I looked at Anna and she just sat there with pretty much the same look I always have on my face. She actually looks like a younger version of me. The horrors of her parents death, having to find a new place to live. But the only difference between her and I is, that I live amongst soldier and a vampire that trains to kill other vampires and monsters, although I haven't been allowed to go on any missions yet, it is only a matter of time.

I looked from Anna back to Seri and she let go of my hand. "Seras! You should come spend the rest of your day with us!" She beamed. "We can all make your 16th birthday the best one you've had yet!"

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. To spend the rest of the day, with a bunch of normal humans and get to know them?  
Should I go or should I just leave and return back home and forget meeting any of them.

"I'm not too sure that, that'd be a good idea." I said and looked down sadly.  
"Why not?" Izumo spoke up. "We can't just leave you here on your own after finding out that you're all alone on your birthday and have no one to spend it with! We might not look like the nicest bunch of people, but we'd love to spend it with you, Seras."

His kind words made it even harder to refuse. But what if I did leave with them and got into trouble later? I had told Walter that I was only going out for a bit.

Izumo and Seri were looking at me with hopeful eyes, as for Anna and Mikoto, they just seemed to be in their own worlds.

"Fine" I said with a small smile. "I'll spend my birthday with you all."

They both cheered and got up from the table. "Come on you lot, lets go show Seras what it's like to celebrate their birthday, our style!"

Seri stood up and smiled, and Mikoto slowly got up and started to walk out with Anna holding onto the bottom of his jacket.

"Ok then, Lets go have fun". I smiled

All five of them exited the restaurant as Seras pulled out her phone to call for her driver to come collect her and her new friends she had just met, unknowing to Seras, watching from a distance was a pair of red eyes glaring daggers in to the back of the two males that were accompanying Seras for her birthday.  
"Oh my dear little Seras, you really should stay away from human males, there is always repercussions for your actions." He spoke with a dark smirk.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 5, I brought in 4 new characters, yes if you know who they are, I wanted to bring them in to see how it'd work and also because I wanted Seras to perhaps make some human friends.  
To those who don't know who they are, Seri, Izumo, Mikoto and Anna come from an anime called, K or K-project.  
K is one of my other favorite anime series that I love to death, so if you haven't seen it, I suggest watching it. To those who have, should I keep them in this story? If so should I bring them more into it with them having their Weismann powers or just leave them as normal humans that Seras wants as friends?**  
**And yes I know there wasn't much of Alucard in this chapter, but people wanted Seras to have friends, so I'm trying to incorporate that in there somehow, lol.**  
**Please R&R! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and message so far.  
Let me know what else you think this story should have, other wise I'll just keep writing from whatever comes to mind :)**

Oh and sorry if there's any misspelled words, it happens.  


**Thanks everyone!**  
**Tina**


End file.
